


Rewrite of Dancing Alone

by Flower_In_A_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, And Kylo Ren helps her, F/M, Force Bond, I REWROTE THIS, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I screwed up the forcebond, I suck at writing, I will defend this ship forever, Party, Rey gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_In_A_Storm/pseuds/Flower_In_A_Storm
Summary: Rey gets drunk at a party. Kylo Ren helps her. ***I don't own this plot. I rewrote it for HappyQuintus.***Edit: Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos!!!!!!!!!!!





	Rewrite of Dancing Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy_Quintus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Quintus/gifts).



> This rewrite is dedicated to the beautiful Star Wars goddess Carrie Fisher. We miss you, Carrie!!!!!!!!!!

The music was blasting in the dimly lit room. As she watched her fellow Resistance members make fools of themselves, she reflected on the crazy events that had happened that last week. The fight. Snoke’s death. And the offer. That moment had played out in her mind hundreds of times that last week, and she often wondered if she had been wrong to turn him down. If she had accepted, she could have convinced him. Or could she? 'What a fool,' she thought. 'I wonder what would have happened had I accepted his request. I probably wouldn't be here,” she thought with a pang. 'I’d be up in his base, being his little puppet.' As she mulled over this thought, she saw Finn and Rose chatting over by the punch bowl. Finn noticed her standing by herself and waved her over. 

“Hey Finn,” she said as she walked over. “Hey, Rose. How are things going with you two?”

“Great!” Finn answered with a smile. “The doctors said that Rose is in great shape, and there are no repercussions of the incident!” 

Rey thought back to that day when she saw Rose, lying unconscious in a window, her chances of living uncertain. It was hard to tell what had happened to her, as she had woken up the day after with no lasting injuries and her spirit as bright as ever. Rey grabbed the ladle and spooned punch into a cup. As she took a sip, she slightly tasted the bitter taste of vodka, along with the usual fruity taste of punch. She realized this too late and already downed her cup. 

 

“Who the hell spiked the punch?” she said, not meaning to say it out loud.

“Probably Poe,” said Finn. “He came early with a bottle of something hidden in his jacket. Said something about all of us deserving to get good and drunk.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Rey replied, with a smirk on her face.

“Because that’s the kind of thing that he would pull,” Rose responded. “Please don’t tell Leia. Alcohol is supposed to be forbidden, but all I want to do tonight is to get drunk, and think about the consequences tomorrow.”

“Fine. If you guys are going to get drunk, I might as well do it with you. Do you know if he has any more liquor?”

“Looks like it,” Finn said while waving a hand in Poe’s direction. The pilot was sitting with Leia and a few other Resistance members, with shot glasses and bottles of alcohol sitting on the table. “So much for alcohol being banned.”

“Thanks,” Rey said with a smile. “I’m going to get some of that. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“So, basically do whatever the heck we want,” Rose replied with a smirk as Rey walked towards Poe.  
An hour passed, and Rey was completely and utterly drunk. She went to leave but stopped short when she saw Kylo Ren standing in front of her.

“Oh dammit. Stupid shots making me hallucinate,” she said, while drunkenly trying to walk.

“I’m not a hallucination, and people may think that you’re crazy if they see you talking about nothing. Where are you, anyway?”

“A party. Why would it matter to you?” Rey’s tone was sharp, her disdain for the man in front of her obvious.

“I just was wondering if you wanted to dance?” Kylo Ren’s tone was hopeful it was obvious that he wanted Rey to accept.

“Oh yes, I would love to dance,” she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. “Just not with you.”

“Why not?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it was because of the hundreds of people that you’ve murdered!” Rey’s voice was filled with rage and emotion, as she grieves for her lost friends.

“You mean the people under Snoke’s command, not mine.”

“Speaking of Snoke, what the hell happened with this bond? I thought that when he died, it would disappear, not grow stronger.”

“I don’t know. That’s one issue that I’m just as confused as you about.”

“Ugh. Of all the people to be bonded with, it just had to be the new leader of the First Order. I’m going to bed.”

“Wait! Don’t leave just yet.” Kylo Ren grabbed Rey’s hand and took her to a more secluded corner. “What about dancing?”

“With you? I don’t think so.” As Rey went to leave, Kylo Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance, still in their lonely little corner. Sober, Rey would have pulled away as fast as she could, but considering the amount of alcohol in her system, it wasn’t surprising that she put her head on his chest and leaned into the dance. Kylo Ren was very surprised at the contact; Rey would have normally tried to leave as fast as she could, cursing all the while. For her to lean on him showed that she was really inebriated. 

"Rey? How much did you have to drink?" He said, tone worried.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe five or six pints? But that doesn't matter. You're looking mighty handsome tonight." Rey ran her fingers up Kylo Ren's arm, pouting when he removed her hand. "What's wrong? I thought you liked me?" Rey looked heartbroken and made a move to leave. Ren, knowing that Rey was too drunk to find her way back, stopped her. "I knew you wanted me, Ren. You don' want me to leave, don't ya!"

"Rey, you're completely and utterly drunk. You need to go to bed." Kylo's tone was firm, but gentle, showing that he cared for the woman that was holding his hand. "C'mon, let's go." He pulled Rey along with him while making sure that she appeared to be walking on her own. "Which room is yours?"

"I think it's 19."

"Okay. Let's see; 17, 18, 19. Here we go." He startled when Rey fell over, and quickly scooped her up in a bridal carry. He opened the door and deposited her on the bed. "You should probably get changed. Can you do that on your own?"

"I think so. No peeking!" Rey stumbled around the room looking for pajamas but quickly quit in her efforts. Kylo looked around the room at the dresser, then moved to check the drawers. He found a long-sleeved shirt and long pants, and put them on Rey's lap, before going into the bathroom to give her privacy. After a couple minutes, he knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come out now?"

 

"Yeah. M' so tired"

"You need to get to bed. I know this hangover is going to be awful, but you still need sleep."

"Okay. You know, you're cute. And handsome. And I think I love you."

"Rey. You're not going to remember any of this in the morning, and I know you're just drunk."

"Yeah, but I still want kisses. Kiss me." Her tone was so pleading that Kylo almost gave in. He remembered at the last second that she was too drunk to consent and that she would regret this once she woke.

"Not tonight. Maybe another night, when you haven't had as much alcohol." Rey pouted at this and gave Kylo her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please? I want kisses."

"No kisses tonight," Ren said. "You need to get to bed. I'll be here with you when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." He tucked Rey in and turned out the lights. "Goodnight Rey."  
"Night Kylo."

Several hours later.

Rey woke up with a blazing hangover and a very dry mouth. "That must have been some hell of a party last night." As she rolled over, she noticed a glass and some pills by her bed, along with a note. 'Dear Rey. If you're reading this, you've probably woken up with a blazing hangover and are wondering what the hell happened last night. Ask me when I get out of the shower. Don't worry, I turned off the bond so you don't see something that you don't want to see.  
\- Kylo Ren'

'Oh god,' Rey thought. 'What the hell did I do last night? I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much last night.' Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps, and she looked up to see Kylo Ren standing in front of her, wearing his normal outfit but without the cloak.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. "I hope your hangover isn't too bad. You drank a lot last night."

"That explains why my throat is so dry. By the way, what are these pills for?"

"To help you get rid of hangovers. Hux and a few other generals use them for when they want to drink all night, but still be productive in the mornings. They work really fast." Rey popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with some water. 

"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?"

"Um..." Kylo's mind ran as he tried to think of what to tell her. If he told her the truth, she might be too embarrassed to be friends, but if he lied, she might know he was lying. He decided to lie. "No, not really. You acted like a normal drunk person."

"Oh good. I was worried that I had propositioned you or something!"

"No, you didn't do anything of the sort."

"Good. What time is it? It feels like 10 or 11, but my body clock is messed up right now."

"You're not too far off. It's 11:30."

"That explains why I'm starving!" As Rey laughed, there was a knock on the door. "Quick! Under the bed! I don't think she can see you but I don't want to take risks. This won't take long, so please don't leave."

"Can I come in?" Leia's voice sounded as prim as ever, making it hard to know that she had been doing shots with members of her Resistance less than 12 hours ago. 

"Oh yeah. Here." Rey opened the door, hoping that Kylo Ren, or Ben, or whatever he wanted her to call him was under the bed and hidden. Leia looked around and noticed the signs of another person being in the room; the note, the two water glasses, and the chair pulled over to the bed.

"I'm sorry Rey. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. You have company, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Rey looked down at her feet, sure that she was going to be punished.

"You're not the first person, nor will you be the last to sneak someone in your room. Don't be sorry. Who is it?"

"That's what I was apologizing for. You can come out now, Ben." A figure climbed out from under the bed wearing all black but no mask.

"Hello, General Organa." Ben's tone was stiff and formal as if he didn't know the woman standing right in front of her. He gave Rey a light kiss on the shoulder and vanished. 

"I'm so sorry Leia; I thought that when Snoke died, his bond would die with him!"

"Calm down. You're rambling. Tell me what happened, from the beginning." Rey told Leia everything, about the bond, the offer to join him, the fight in the throne room, and how he kept showing up. She told her what she could remember about last night and even showed her the note. "I know he's not the best person to be with, but I think I love him, and he loves me. But the fact that I'm a wanted criminal and he's on the side trying to track me down, I don't think that it will work." Rey's face became downfallen, as she mourned a relationship that was never meant to be.  
"Can I tell you something?" Leia motioned for Rey to come closer. "You're both consenting adults. I know your age gap may be less than desirable, but age is just a number. If you really love each other, then I think you'll find a way to make this work. It may take a long time, but one of the things that I remember about my son is that when he really wants something or loves something, he doesn't give it up."

"Thank you, General."

"Call me Leia. I have to go now, but remember what I told you."

"I will." Rey spent the day working and fell asleep at night with many questions in her head. When she awoke, she found a note on her nightstand from Ben: 'Meet me on Endor's moon in a week.' She knew that although the future was uncertain, that they could make it work.


End file.
